Four Arms
Four Arms 'is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from Khoros. He is the sixth alien to appear on the series. It was also Ben's most used alien form when he was younger, since that was Ben's favorite fighting style back then (and now). Powers and Abilities *Super Strength *Super Durability *Super Agilty *Super Jumping *Sonic Clap *Shock Waves ]] Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks just like he did in the original series, but he has green eyes, his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest and recolored, and the white part on his T-shirt is green. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his ''Ultimate Alien self, but his ponytail and the straps on his chest are gone. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but is taller. He now has a black shirt with green stripes going from his arms to the center of his chest. This shirt resembles his 10-11 year old one. He has green pants, and the Omnimatrix IV symbol is on his left shoulder. Negative Four Arms has his ''Heroes United ''appearance, but with red eyes, paler skin, and a darker red and black on his wrist bands. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, 17-year old Ben as Four Arms looks like his ''Omniverse self, but he has his Ultimate Alien head and facial features. While his pants stay the same, he has his original series T-shirt, but with the colors reversed. His Omnitrix symbol is on his chest and he no longer has cuffs. As for 11-year old Ben, he has his 11-year old Omniverse appearance, but he has a black and green belt with a similar shape to Eye Guy's belt. In Austen 14, Four Arms has pale red skin and wears a grey t-shirt with a black line going down it. He also wears black pants, and fingerless gloves. His eyes are grey and he has no hair. In Ben 10: Unbound , 16 year old Ben as Four Arms has his Ben 10,000 appearance but is more muscular , has green eyes , a green shirt and a green Omnitrix. 11 year old Ben as Four Arms has his Omniverse Young appearance but the shirt is green. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He looks like his UA appearance but his underwear and straps are green and his metal wrist/ankle bands are silver. He appears in Dimension Destruction: Part 1 to free himself and Good Aggregor. In Dimension Destruction: Part 2 he is used by Evil Ben and fights Rath. Ben uses him in Future Fiesta to fight future Vulkanus. He appears again in On a Roll (Super Omniverse) to fight Skate-R before going Super. He is used to defeat Khyber and Vulkanus in One Shall Fall: Part 1. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse appearance, but his suit covers his chest and the Omnitrix 1.5 is on his chest. He first appears in It's...Echo Echo Time! to fight Crabdozer. In 99 For A Change, he fights Living Amplifier. He is used by BTUOU Ben in Ben Quest to fight Vilgax and Agreggor. Ben 10: Ultimate Unleashed He has his Original Series ''appearance but with a green belt. He is used in Surge of Excitement: Part 1, by 11 year old flashback Ben to fight past Surge. He appears in It's a Wonderful Afterlife being used to fight a illusion Vilgax. Ben 10: Unbound Ben 10: Infinite Forms He reappears in the episode In the zone to fight albedo he appears again twice in Rock and Roll to fight Ssserpent then later goes Infinite Fred 40: The New Life He now is similar to alternate Ben 10,000's Four Arms. Spongebob 10:Adventures of the Epictrix In Blast from the Past, He was used by Young Spongebob. In Speeding Cycle, He failed to defeat the Citrakayahs. Albedo 10 Appearances *Earth Repair Kurt 10 Appearances *The Negative 10 Part 1 Ben 10: Cartoon Battle He was used to save Gwen from dying. *Prot (part 2)﻿ Finn 10: Fusion In ''Finn 10: Fusion, Fourarms lost his ponytail. His eyes are now purple, and his belt is black. Ben 12 In Ben 12, Four Arms looks the same as his OS self, except he has green eyes and his feet are black. Appearances *Ben is Back, Part 2 Noah 10 In Noah 10, Fourarms looks like UA Four arms, but with a black muscle shirt, white pants, and black wristbands and leg bands. He is used often, even though Noah says he doesn't like him that much. He has lost his belt and ponytail. Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed *Bad Luck *The New Hero *TBA﻿ * Fan Made Ultimate Alien Four Arms is now purple-brown. He was used in The Permanent. Ben 10 Four arms was an unlocked alien in the fanfic series, Ben 10. His first appearance was in Inside the Null Void, where he was used to defeat a Dagger Alien. Zack 10 Master of the Ultimatrix Appearances *Back to Abuses *The DNAlien King (2x) Aen 10 He was unlocked when Princess Looma grabbed the Omnitrix allowing it to scan her DNA. Appearances *Escort (first appearance) *Maaagic! (cameo) Ben 10: Alien Alliance *war of the necrofriggians part 1 Ben 10: The Omniwars Albedo first uses Four Arms in Puppets on a String to rip apart VentriloQuinn. Ben first uses Four Arms in An Osmosian and His Dog to fight Nyancy Chan, Dr. Animo, and Trumbipulor. He is voiced by John DiMaggio (by Ben), and Dee Bradley Baker (by Albedo) Murillo 10: Ultimate Alien #Return of Murillo 10 #Mana Villain #Cat Attack #Episode Unknown (Possibly) Drake 10 Four Arms is one of Drake"s original 10. His appearance is the same as the one in Heroes United. ben10 super alien squad He is in Ben's first 10 *Good Deed part 1(flash back) *Good Deed part 2 (x2) Tomas 10 In Tomas 10, he is one of Tomas's original 10 aliens. His appearance is the same as the original series. He is Tomas' strongest alien and choice of brute strength. *The Gorilla Boss Challenge (debut) *Monster Weather *Rock Harder than the Rocks *Reflected Glory *Tourist Trap *Raiders of the Blue Manta *Prisoner #775 is Missing *The Toughest Warriors of all Time *Welcome to the Jungle *How Hard do you Rock *The Krakken *Going Underground *Tanks for the Memories *Inspector #13 *Relative Battles (By Tom) *1 is OK, 2 is Fine, 100 is Too Much! *Some Assembly Required *Grand Theft Alien *Wild Gorilla Chase *Inspector #7 *Truth Be Told *Safe House (by Tom) *The Creator of Everything *Shining Victory *The Evil We've Seen *The Ties that Bind Tommy 12 Four Arms will appear sometime in season three, and will look like he does on the Sumo Slammers CN.com game. Ben 10: Superverse Four Arms will appear sometime in season 3 of Ben 10: Superverse. Ben 10: Peace in dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *IT'S YOUR FAULT ALBEDO! *Khyber's preview *Enter the Dagon's Part 1 Miguel 10: Excavation; Four Arms appears, combined with toro horns and a cape from the Yu-Gi-Oh! named E-Hero Captain Gold, the tail of a Pokémon called Vaporeon,, and the body, arms, legs and head of Four Arms. The Omnitrix is on the upper right hand of Four Arms. Dillon 10 Four Arms can now buff himself to the extreme, but if he stays more than five minutes like that, he automatically reverts. Also, his outfit is different. He has platinum gauntlets, platinum boots, platinum shoulder pads, and a mask like Doctor Doom's. John Smith 10 Four Arms is unlocked after Manny accidentally grabs the Omnitrix. He appears as he did in the Ben 10-Generator Rex crossover, with black pants and fingerless gloves. He was destroyed in the battle with Diagon, but is later restored by Azmuth. Appearances By John *Voided (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Kevin's Big Score (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) *Cold and Cunning *Primus (John Smith 10) (has broken leg with John) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Basic Training (John Smith 10) (x2) *Vreedle, Vreedle (John Smith 10) *The Transmogrification of Eunice (John Smith 10) *Girl Trouble (John Smith 10) *Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) *Simian Says (John Smith 10) *Hero Time (John Smith 10) *The Creature From Beyond (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) (x2) (destroyed by Ultimate Way Big) By Azmuth *Primus (John Smith 10) By Rob Lucci *Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) By Julie *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) By John 10,000 *John 10,000 (episode) By Winston *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Reunion (John Smith 10) By Metal John *Metal John (episode) By Ultimate John *Ultimate John (episode) *On Ice Distant Worlds By Albedo *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) By John *Round Five Part 2 Phantom Watch *Wanted (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Lodestar) *Fifth Battles By Warmatrix Drone *Gorge and Field By Phantom *Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) By Albedo *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) Ancient Times *Black Knight (first re-appearance) *Olympus Awakened Spacewalker By John *Blind Bandit (first re-appearance) *Lightning Storm *Nibelung Valesti Part 1 By Ben *A Little Like Home *Knights of the Earth Kingdom Hearts By John * Timeless River (first re-appearance) * Olympus Coliseum *Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 2 *Darkside (episode) *100 Acre Wood *Beauty and the Beast By Kairi *Birth at Twilight *Castle of Dreams *Radiant Garden John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Four Arms first appears as a street performer under Mr. Baumann's control. Appearances Summoned by Mr. Baumann *Gold Saucer By John *Doom Buggy *North Crater *Through the Tunnels By Warmatrix Drone *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Richard McGonagle Appearances *Journey to Dimension 6 Bryce Bowman: Origins Four Arms does not wear the Omnitrix. Appearances *Friend of My Enemy (first appearance) Ben 10: Hero Matrix Four Arms appears in Ben 10: Hero Matrix. He has a new shirt design, it splits in half and has a circle space in the chest to reveal the Omnitrix symbol. Appearances *'''Episode 6: Eleven Aliens of Destruction (first re-appearance) Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *Sick Day *The First Mission *Added Dimension *Dreams are awaken *Chris 10/Cassie 12 - Heroes of Two Worlds Back in Action: Alien Universe *Limited Chaturn 10: Fan Force *Bad Luck (Used by Lego, x2) Reo 19 *Under Attack Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses (first reappearance, by POTO Ben) *Wrath of Vilgax (Randomizer) *Best Birthday Bash by Ben (by Ben 10,000) *Controlled *Doom Date Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Good Vreedle, Bad Vreedle (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''It's...Echo Echo Time! (first reappearance) *99 For A Change'' *''Ben Quest (by BTUOU Ben) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Puppets on a String (first appearance by Albedo) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse 17-year old Ben Unknown 11-year old Ben Unknown Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, Four Arms portays the part of Scrooge's deceased partner, Jacob Marley. He has his Omniverse appearance, but with a tint of green, and no Omnitrix, being replaced by a key hole. He also has chains on him. Gallery Phineas 10 and Phineas 11 He is used by Phineas the most with Phineasviktor. In Phineas 10, he looks like the Ultimate Alien Four Arms only with black pants and orange where it is gold. In Phineas 11, he looks like 11 year old Ben's Four Arms in Omniverse, only he has a black shirt with green lines and the Transformatrix symbol is on his belt. Carter 10 *Drones ( First appearence ) *Double Or Nothing *Monster At Sea ( First Cameo Appearance ) *Tea Time in england *Mega-What-Whatt ! *SquidFaced idiots *Disconnected *Super Carter *Carter 10'000 *Kevin 11 *PinBall *Escape from Tetramand planet *Carter 10'000 needs help *Forest Foes *Kevin Levin Returns *Null Void search Josh 12 In this series Fourarms has Josh's t- shirt and black pants. Is strong enough to lift Vilgax's spaceship, and throw it away. Debut - A hero is going to be born. Gallery B10uh farms.png|Bryce as Four Arms in B10UH/BBO Finn10FourarmsRedesign.png Ben 10,000 Fourarms.png Fourarms army.PNG Fourarms is better then one.png Fourarms Smashin.jpg Omniverse fourarms.jpg Fourarms 2.jpg Fourarms smash.jpg Ben as Fourarms.png Fourarms omniverse.png FourArms Serious.png FourArms Laughing.png Ultimate Fourarms for Zee.jpg Fourarms UA-1-.png Ua fourarms jump suit.png Four Arms BTUP.png|In ''Ben 10: Ultimate Power BTDW Four Arms.png|Four Arms in BTDW FAReo19.PNG|in Reo 19 Four Arms 12.png|In Chris 12 Four Arms BTNR.png|In Ben 10: Negative Rising BTE Four Arms.png|Four Arms in BTE FourArms10000.jpg|Fourarms in Ben 10 Aliens Unleashed B10 Unbound- FourArms For UltimateEchoEchoFan09 .jpg|In Unbound FourArmsStrength1.png FourArmsStrength.png Four Arms OV II.png Category:Aliens Category:Seth 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Strength aliens Category:Multi-limbed aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Tetramand Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ben 10: The Ultimate Team Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Hero Category:Noah 10 Category:Finn 10 Category:Big Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Finn 10 Aliens Category:Finn 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Pikmin 10 Category:Albedo 10 Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Aliens in Drake 10 Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:John Smith 10 Category:Canon Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Ultra Ben Category:Rory 15 Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Category:Zack 17 Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Carter 10 Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Universe Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Ben 10.75 Category:Amoshtrix Aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Omnitrix (Dimension 85) Aliens Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Omnitrix (BTNR) Aliens Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Category:Biotrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix (Unbound) Aliens Category:Biochronotrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix 2.0 Aliens Category:Nega's Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Aliens Category:Omnitrix Mark IX Aliens Category:Negativetrix aliens Category:Shades of the sun Category:Darkshades of the sun